Witam was niedojdy
Totalna Porażka: Zagraj i powalcz Odcinek 1 Felipe: 'Witam was to ja znany jako piłkarz prowadziłem wiele innych sezonów, ale ten jest wyjątkowy, bo tym razem zadania są bardziej wybuchowe! Pewnie już poznaliście, to ja Felipe i zapraszam was do czytania Totalnej Porażki: Zagraj i powalcz! Moim pomocnikiem będzie Topher, a kucharzem DJ, a akcja będzie się rozgrywała na nowym planie! '''Topher: '''Siemka. '''Felipe: '''Dzisiaj powitamy 15 zawodników,będzie pierwsze super zadanie tylko u nas w Totalnej Porażce: Zagraj i powalcz! Intro ??? Powitanie '''Felipe: '''Witam w naszym helikopterze znajdują się zawodnicy, którzy będą spadać do nieznanych sektorów planu i ich zadanie to będzie mnie znaleść.A więc zawodnicy to: Vanessa, Toby, Max, Bernie, Steve, Virgin Carma, Daniel, Sandra, Carmen, Duncan, Scott, Mike, Zoey i Sky. ''Zawodnicy spadają do sektorów planu Sektor 1 "Planeta" W tym sektorze spadli: Virgin, Scott i Bernie 'Virgin: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? ''Scott jest zaczepiony o firanki 'Scott: '''W miejscu gdzie są firanki. ''Niszczy je 'Virgin: '''Weź uważaj, bo nas jeszcze uderzysz. ''Nagle ktoś wyłania się zza wielkiego wulkanu 'Bernie:'W tym wulkanie jest przejście i prawdziwa lawa. Poszli nagle pokazuje się prawdziwy kosmita i lawowy potwór oraz Kieł 'Kosmita: '''Jesteśmy waszymi lękami musicie nas pokonać, żeby gdzieś indziej przejść. '''Scott: '''Serio? '''Virgin: '''Byle, że mój lek, no wiecie, jest irytujący. '''Kosmita: '''Dalej Virgin no dalej spiesz się. '''Virgin: '''Niby do czego? ''Kieł macha do Scott'a 'Scott: '''Tylko nie Kieł! ''Scott w panice zaczął uciekać, przypadkowo popchnął Virgina 'Virgin: '''Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz i... '''Scott: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Scott uciekał "gdzie pieprz rośnie" 'Virgin: '''A ty co kosmito? ''Nagle Bernie oblewa wszystkich wodą i przeciwnicy znikają 'Bernie:'To chodźcie do tego przejścia. Przeszli gdzieś Sektor 2 "Quiz" W tym sektorze spadli Vanessa,Toby i Max 'Zagadkowy gość:'Kto wygra mój quiz dostanie się do Felipe. 'Max:'Super. 'Bernie:'Daj te sbichtania! 'ZG:'Co? 'Vanessa:'Miał na myśli pytania.Nie może częściowo mówić 'ZG:'Pierwsze pytanie mam dla Tobiego,co jest najlepsze na tym planie? 'Toby:'Fksnso? 'ZG:'Nie,Vanessa twoja kolej te samo pytanie. 'Vanessa:'Odpowiedź to Zagadkowy gość 'ZG:'Dobrze! 'ZG:'Jeszcze 4 pytania Po trzech pytaniach 'ZG:'Vanessa 2,Max 2 i Toby 0 'Vanessa:'Yay! Nagle coś spadło na Zagadkowego gościa,a oni przeszli przez portal Sektor 3 "Bajki" W tym sektorze spadli Carmen, Carma oraz Steve 'Steve: '''Zobaczcie to jest camper z Wujcio Dobra Rada. '''Carmen: '''Heja jestem Carmen, nie widzieliście gdzieś Zoey? ''Nagle zjawiają się Mordechai, Stan i Skipper 'Skipper: '''Niech ktoś pójdzie za mną, ciekawe czy się odważycie? ''Carma poszła tylko za Skiperem,a reszta za Mordechai'em i Stanem '''U Steve i Carmen Carmen: 'Kiedy znajdziemy Felipe? '''Mordechai: '''Kto to Felipe? '''Carmen (po cichu): 'Że za takimś kimś poszłam. 'Steve: '''Musimy znaleść coś do przjeścia ''Nagle przychodzi Kubuś Puchatek '''Kubuś: '''W moim mieszkaniu jest jakieś przejście. '''Carmen: Zabierz nas tam, może spotkam się z Zoey. Kubuś: 'Dobrze. ''Pokazał portal i oni tam wskoczyli '''U Carmy Carma: 'Więc, dlaczego miałabym pójść z tobą? ''Skipper pokazuje jej ruchy skrzydłowe 'Carma: '''Chcesz być moim chłopakiem? '''Skipper: '(facepalm) 'Carma: '''Odpowiesz? '''Skipper: '''Nie, mamy się dostać tam. '''Carma: '''Co tam jest? '''Skipper: '''Ja idę pierwszy. ''Carma niechętnie spełniła polecenie, ale poszła za Skipperem 'Skipper: '''Jak skoczysz dostajesz się do innego sektoru. '''Carma: '''A ty? ''Skoczyła z nim do tego sektoru Sektor 4 "Ścieki" Na tym sektorze są Zoey, Mike i Sky 'Sky: '''Cześć, jestem Sky. '''Mike: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Sky: '''A ja wiem? ''Zobaczyła latarkę 'Sky: '''Według mnie jesteśmy w ściekach, latarka się przyda. ''Zoey i Mike trzymali się za ręce i szli za Sky 'Sky: '''Zobaczcie jakieś przejście, ale zapchane. ''Zaczęli je odpychać i nagle znaleźli tam rój szerszeni, one zaczęły ich atakować 'Sky: '''Rany, szerszenie! ''Sky i Zoey walczyły z szerszeniami, ale Mike je pokonał 'Sky: '''Stop! Stop! Stop! Jak żeś je pokonał? '''Mike: '''Czary, wiesz? (palm) '''Sky: '''Jesteś debilem. '''Zoey: '''Nie wyzywaj mojego chłopaka! ''Mike'owi udało się już pokonać wszystkie szerszenie 'Mike: '''Sky, a ty w ogóle mnie znasz? '''Sky: '''Nie. '''Zoey: '''To czas, żebyśmy się może trochę poznali. ''Usiedli wszyscy w kółku i zaczęli o sobie mówić '''Mike: O zobaczcie, są tu jakieś drzwi. Weszli Sektor 5 "Sport" Tutaj spadli Duncan, Sandra oraz Daniel Duncan: O super piłka nożna. Nagle przychodzi jakaś drużyna i to okazuje się być Supa Strikas Gibki Rasta: 'Jak wygracie znami w piłkę to przejdziecie do kolejnego sektora, a może tam będzie Felipe. '''Daniel: '''Może to nie 100%. '''Sandra: '''Po co dziewczyna miałaby grać w piłkę nożną? '''Daniel: '''Ty mi nie mów, że nie wiesz co to piłka nożna. '''Sandra: '''Bo nie wiem! A czy od tego fryzura się popsuje? ''Nagle Sandra stała przed bramką i się oglądała w lustrze. Nagle włosy jej sie rozpuszczają na całą bramkę i oni wygrywają 1-0. Przeszli do kolejnego sektora. Sektor 6 "Kuchnia" Tutaj przeszli Berni''e, Scott i Virgin'' 'Bernie: '''I co pokonałem wszystkich. '''Virgin: '''Wisisz mi suszarkę. ''Scott wysuszył się liśćmi 'Scott: '''Czyli to był sen? ''Nagle przychodzą Mike, Zoey i Sky 'Zoey: '''A co my tu robimy? ''Zjawia się DJ 'DJ: '''Będziecie musieli coś ugotować. <3 'Kuchnia 'DJ: '''Ugotujecie coś lekko strawnego. ''Zoey i Mike robili razem, Virgin połączył siły ze Sky, a Bernie i Scott musieli być ostatnią dwójką 'DJ: '''Dobrze, że macie lepszą pamięć, ponieważ zapomniałem, że pracujecie w dwójkę! ''Zoey i Mike pocałowali się 'Sky: '''To co zrobimy? ''Sky i Virgin myśleli i myśleli, aż... 'Virgin: '''Zrobimy coś pysznego dla DJ'a! ''Sky i Virgin zaczęli brać się do dzieła 'Bernie:'Mamy Pokazują ucięty ser. 'DJ:'Lekko strawne,dobre,szybko przechodzicie dalej do pierwszych drzwi. Poszli, a Sky i Virgin dają herbatę z trzema bułkami, z lekko roztartym masłem i szynką konserwową 'DJ: '''Hmmm... przechodzicie. '''Sky & Virgin: '''Miło. ''Tymczasem Mike i Zoey męczą się z zadaniem 'Zoey:'Zrobiłam! 'DJ:'Chym może być. Sektor 7 "Moda" Tutaj przeszli Sandra, Daniel i Duncan 'Daniel: '''A co my tu... '''Carma: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Carma wraz z Skipperem znaleźli się w tym sektorze 'Głos: '''Musicie przebrać się w coś fajnego drzwi ocenią czy fajne czy nie. '''Sandra: '''Fryzura mi się zepsuła! ''Daniel ją popchnął do środka, a drzwi ją przyjęły 'Carma: '''Hmmm... też pokażę coś pięknego. ''Była gotowa. Drzwi napisały jej "Może być".Duncan przyszedł w tym samym ubraniu co był tylko założył pas,drzwi napisał "świetnie".Daniel weszedł zza Duncanem.Nagle widać na drzwich "Dobra wpuszczam cię Daniel" U Felipe Nagle Max,Toby i Vanessa znajdują się przy Felipe. 'Felipe:'Vanessa jesteś kapitanem drużyny niepokonane wilki,do ciebie dołączy Max,a Toby jest w leniwych słoniach. 'Toby:'Bo si nieil! 'Toby(PZ):'Ciekawe jak długo będę to udawać.Hahhahaha! Przychodzą Bernie i Scott 'Bernie:'Yay jest tutaj Felipe. 'Felipe:'Obaj jesteście w leniwych słoniach,Scott kapitanem. Wychodzą Sky i Virgin 'Topher: '''Do Leniwcyh Słoni przejdzie Sky, a Virgin dojdzie do Wilków. ''Za nimi jest Sandra 'Sandra: '''Tak, znalazłam Felipe! '''Felipe: '''Sandra, przechodzisz do Wilków. '''Topher: '''A tam kto? ''Wyszła Carma. 'Topher: '''Carma, jesteś Leniwym Słoniem. ''Przyszli Steve,Duncan,Carmen i Daniel 'Topher:'Leniwymi słoniami są Carmen i Daniel,a Steve i Duncan w wilkach. Nagle wchodzi Mike i Zoey,Zoey zza Mikiem. 'Felipe:'Odpadasz niestety Zoey. Chodź za mną. Poszli Przed eliminacją Zoey Zoey i Carmen zaczęły płakać, a Mike tylko pożegnał się z Zoey. 'Mike: '''Będę za tobą tęsknić, Zoey. ''Carmen ze smutkiem i goryczą poszła do zespołu, a Mike został popchnięty przez Felipe. 'Felipe: '''To jest Zapadnia Wstydu. Kiedy nacisnę ten guziczek, spadniecie do dołu i wtedy wylecicie automatyczną armatą wstydu. ''Zoey spadła z zapadni i z hukiem poleciała w niebo. '''Zoey: '''KOCHAM CIĘ MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! '''Topher: '''Szkoda mi tej dziewczyny. '''Felipe: '''Mi też, ale co się stało to już się nie odstanie! Została 14, kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zagraj i powalcz! Zakończenie ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zagraj i powalcz